


24 hours to go

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dating, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, Road Trips, Wordcount: 100-1.000, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave share a bed after a long drive.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	24 hours to go

Dave yawned. His eyes fixed on the road. Looking out for any motels. Dave just got finished driving for a solid four hours. He was more than ready to just crash. Dave's ass was sore from sitting for so long. John's ass wasn't any better off, he drove for like a solid five and a half hours before Dave took the wheel. The two of them were both exhausted from the long drive from Huston to Washington. They're making the trip cause John wanted to see his dad again and his _roommate_ was cool enough to offer to drive up with him.

Once the two of them got to Colorado, they both agreed an hour ago that the next inn they saw, they were gonna crash for the night. Finally, Dave fucking spotted one. Right away Dave wanted to pull in but he spotted a gas station to his right.

"Shit, man... we gotta get gas." Dave was already heading towards the station.

"Oh damn, ha... yeah..." John yawned as he stretches out his arms. "I wanna grab some snacks for our drive now so we don't have to later."

"Good idea. Maybe we can pick up some condoms and lu-" John just elbowed Dave in the gut. "Ouch! Man, what was that for."

"Next rest stop for us is my dad's house! And we are so not doing that shit there!"

"Okay..." Dave stops for a moment and thinks about it. "But maybe I wanna find a pit stop before hand... pull over and-"

"I'll-"John yawns. "I'll suck you off on the way tomorrow to hold you over, fair?"

"Agreed..." Dave parks the car at a pump. "-but only if you wait to tell your dad we're dating after we go to bed."

"Why?" John yawns as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Cause I wanna sleep next to you in your bed again and not on the couch."

"Okay." John rolls his eyes as he steps out of the car. "I'm sure dad's gonna be fine if we sleep under the same sheets. He's already cool with it-"

Dave walks around the car as he talks, "cause he doesn't know the two of us are fucking." That earns Dave another elbow to the chest.

Dave decided to keep his mouth shut and move on. He got what he wanted, he's good.

John picked out a few bags of chips and some cans of energy drinks for tomorrow, Dave watched in amazement as John charmed someone who ended up being the owner. He gave John the chips for free. As the two of them walked out Dave shook his head and asked John, "how'd you do that?"

"If you're nice good things come to you." John winked at his boyfriend as he gestured for Dave to open the door.

Dave opened it and John took his seat with all of goodies in his arms. John rested against his chair and told Dave to shut the door.

Dave let out a tiny laugh. John's so spoiled, Dave was surprised that John didn't wait for him to open the car door for him. John must be too tired to be patient.

When the two of them finally made it to the hotel they happily took a single room with a snug bed. They sited that it was fine so long as it was the cheapest option.

Dave brought in John's bag. John always wanted to get changed and he takes a shower every morning and every night. Dave really hoping that John was gonna wanna take a shower tonight too, but John decided to just crash on the bed. Damn shame, Dave wanted to give John a little rub and tug as a thank you for the road head tomorrow. Dave can always pay John back to the BJ later. For right now, Dave just wants to snuggle up to John, rest his head and breathe in his lover.

As Dave gets into bed, John instantly clings to him.

John smacks his lips together as he mutters, "I love you."

Dave kisses the top of John's head.

Dave peacefully rests his head to his pillow as he says, "I love you too."


End file.
